bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hēiàn Yǐnrú
Hēiàn Yǐnrú (黑暗隱孺, Yīnrū Hēiān) is an Arrancar in Raian Getsueikirite's Army, and is Coyote Starrk's only Fracción. As a Fracción and, by extension, a Números, he bears the number 11. He is seen as the youngest of the Arrancar, being of child appearance until he transforms into his adult form. It was explained that Hēiàn was born by using a fraction of Starrk's soul, just as Lilynette once was. Appearance Hēiàn initially appears as a young boy no older than 12, with dark brown hair and dark purple eyes, who wears school boy-like clothes. Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: He is capable of emitting a massive quantity of spiritual power, which forms into a large, black, skull face. Hēiàn also seems to be immune to Sora's spiritual pressure, despite its monstrous vastness. Despite his childlike appearance, he is astonishingly strong. He also claims that he is more powerful than all of the Arrancar Five. He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. He was also able to create a magnetic field, where most opponents would be suspended in air near Hēiàn. Only the strongest of opponents can escape this hold. *'Manipulation of Shadows:' One of Hēiàn's most commonly used technique, as its name implies, that finds its power within shadows. These shadows have a very frightening form, with multiple slitted eyes and sharp toothed mouths. The shadow can also take on a variety of shapes, from sharp spikes to tendril-like hands. Hēiàn can manipulate, slice through or devour anything that comes in contact with his shadow or its extended form; it appears invulnerable to conventional physical harm, although it can be deflected by a strong reiatsu-based attack (such as Seireitou's Shikon Hisakiten). He can also see and talk through his shadowy eyes and mouths wherever his shadow can extend. Detection and Analysis Expert: Hēiàn has displayed master-level ability in detection and analysis, especially regarding reiatsu identification. He detected and found Tsunade when the latter was with Seireitou, despite she being in the Seijin Temple, and Hēiàn was in Hueco Mundo, by noting the similarities between her reiatsu and that of the Hōgyoku. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. In terms of intellect, Hēiàn has shown to be equally impressive. He was even the first to suspect Tsunade of treason, and was quickly able to decipher the nature of Tōkaru's Zanpakutō. Great Strength & Durability: Despite his young and lean appearance, Hēiàn has shown himself to be a resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Tōkaru without revealing his actual strength and abilities. He was shown capable of breaking pure steel and concrete with a single punch, a feat that even most Lieutenant-level Shinigami cannot preform even with their Zanpakutō's Shikai. He is powerful enough to stop Ken'ichi's Bankai with just one open-palm hand, and even go as far as deliver a fatal blow to said person with his free hand. Flash Steps Expert: Hēiàn is highly proficient in Sonìdo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Despite his young appearance and short stature, Hēiàn was shown fast and agile enough to quickly halt both Seireitou and Tōkaru from drawing their weapons almost effortlessly. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Seireitou also confessed to being impressed with Hēiàn's speed. Assimilation: Possibly carrying over from Sora, due to Hēiàn being born of the former's genes, Hēiàn is able to absorb and assimilate the abilities and power of the ones he kills. It is shown that he has his shadows eat those he kills, and this allows for him to absorb their spiritual power and make it his own; the same for the abilities they possessed while alive. However, because he is not as able-bodied as Sora, he can only maintain up to three assimilations at any given time. If he wishes to add another, he must "spit up" one of his current assimilations to make room for another. Zanpakutō Quotes * (To Tōkaru, Renge, and Seireitou) "It never ends. Not until my vengeance is established. Mokushima Tōkaru... Yamato Renge... And you, Kawahiru Seireitou. I will send you all to hell!" Trivia * Hēiàn (隱孺) means "Darkness" * Yǐnrú (黑暗) means "Hidden Child" * Hēiàn's appearance was based on Homunculus Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist